


He can't be a Prude with My Dick up His Ass

by McMilkThistle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rimming, bottom!kageyama, i love anal fingering can you tell?, kageyama likes it deep, seriously there needs to be more of this, top!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama bottoms for the first time and likes it deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He can't be a Prude with My Dick up His Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spin on a bottom kageyama, inspired by this fic--->
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1948260?view_adult=true Acid Flavoured by deecherrywolf
> 
> which is also about nearly painfully deep fucking <3 and i really liked it, plus theres not enough bottom kageyama so there ya go!

"Uh, Hinata is this really necessary?" Kageyama looked down as the orange haired male tightened the straps just under his knees, and tugged the strap the looped around the back of his neck so it was snug.

"Yes, otherwise you'll wuss out, or crush my head with your huge thighs or something." Hinata mumbled, leaning back to admire his work. He had his boyfriend bound, naked, and blushing.

"Wha!?- I will not!" he growled, "Where did you even get this?"

Hinata gave a shrug, "a place."

"Good job at not being suspicious, Hinata, really dodged a bullet there." Kageyama sassed, he didn't notice the glaze that formed over Hinata's eyes, until he was resting his hands on either of his knees, and spreading them further, where they where suspend in mid air by the spreader. Tobio blushed, feeling the other's gaze on him. He felt the feather light touches trace down his legs, brush against his inner thigh, skip his crotch, and go back up the other. 

"Wow..." he mumbled more to himself than to Kageyama.

"Hurry it up will you!" Kageyama yelped, when Hinata's fingers dipped down, brushing against his hole. He jumped a little but tried to relax. Bracing for impact.

"Not yet." He cracked and eye open, only to see the other's intense eyes staring at him and Hinata pushed his legs up against his chest, and further back, by his ankles. Successfully folding him in half. His chest rose and fell a little fast Hinata pushed Kageyama even further over, til his knees where pressed tight to his sides, and pushed against the sheets.  
Kageyama himself didn't know he was that flexible.

His ass was lifted up and suddenly it felt very, very wet. He looked down from Hinata's face, where pink tinted lube had been slather generously over his ass and some of his dick.

"Hey! Don't waste it that stuff wasn't cheap-Ah!" Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt a warm, tongue push into him. He looked down at Hinata, almost in horror.

"Quiet." the other said, before lapping over his hole, and then plunging in. Kageyama squirmed but he couldn't deny his nerves where set on fire. A wandering hand absently rubbed at his hole as he slowly became more pliant. Kageyama let out a shaky breath. 

"H-hinata, don't--that's-" he moaned out a loud involuntary un godly sound, when a finger slipped inside him. He grit his teeth. It stung dammit! He looked down to see how many Hinata had really stuck in him, and his jaw mentally dropped to see it wasn't even up to the second knuckle. He felt the fingers pull out, making his insides want to suck it back in, on the second in, he was sort of prepared and it was slicker. The third time it had been fully sheathed in him had won him a hand gently rubbing up and down on his dick. Relieving some of the building pressure. Hinata twisted his hand just right and Kageyama laid back fully back arching.

The orange haired male laughed. "I could feel you getting tighter."

"S-shut up!" it was breathy and lacked any bit at all, because Hinata repeated the action, while he was mid sentence and he had gasped out a moan. He felt the finger wiggling now, along with the flick of the wrist, his body felt confused, and he couldn't fathom how to react between the two feelings, so he just bit his lip and began watching Hint again.  
This time he looked up just in time to see the second finger push inside. "HNnn!" he groaned, falling back on he pillows. HInata paused.

"You okay?"

"What?" Kageyama lifted his face away from the pillows. 

"I said, are you okay?"

"oh, um, i-i don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know!" he buried his face in the pillows again, he insistent pull and push of Hinata's fingers slowly returning.

"Do you know," Hinata's fingers crooked up, and Kageyama's breath hitched so suddenly his chest felt like it would implode. "now?"

Kageyama bit his lip, he felt his hips jerk as Hinata smirked at him and repeated the action. "G-god dammit."

"That's not really a feeling... but whatever." Hinata grinned at him. The same grin he gave him after they did a perfect spike on the court, and his stomach flipped. "I'll just keep doing this until you tell me!"

"Wai-t! HNnn!!" Kageyama was cut off when he keened high in his throat. Hinata just flicked his fingers over and over grinning like an idiot. Kageyama went to grab the orange haired male's wrist, tried to close his legs, tried to sit up, but he was tied up by expensive, leather straps. "H-hinata! S-stop!" He groaned, and fell back, chest heaving, he felt his walls fluttering around Hinata's fingers. Kageyama's back arched, and his toes curled painfully.

"What was that? Harder? okay!" Kageyama screamed, his body misbehaving, his arms struggled against the binds, keeping the behind his back. left his legs fall forward since they weren't really being held down. The movement changed the angle and he keened, writhing. His mouth opened and shut. The finger's pushed harder to accommodate, and his body jumped when the hand had returned to his dick. His wide hips bucked up into the hand involuntarily. 

He panted harshly, mind spinning. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Hinata's back and pushed him closer. "F-fuck! Mhhmm Hinata!" Kageyama let out a strangled moan and felt Hinata thrust his fingers in deeper, something in him flipped his stomach. He ground out a 'so close' and Hinata gripped the base of his cock firmly. His body was racked with pleasure, burning hole in his stomach. But he couldn't come.  
He whined, tears forming in his eyes. Hinata looked down lustfully at him, eyes darkening. As he made side to side movements with his fingers. Kageyama thrashed. "S-stop! Ugh! AHHnn" Kageyama wiggled, tried to thrust back on those fingers. But it was useless. He fell back against the bed. 

"Now, now, you have to calm down Kageyama." Hinata wagged a lube covered finger at him. He traced swirls in Kageyama's chest, around his nipples and over his abs, and belly buttons, lingering over the dark thatch of hair leading to the base of his dick. The extra sensitive nerves there made Kageyama tense up, and he suddenly felt himself clamp down on nothing.

"Why did you stop!? I was so close!" he growled.

"Why don't we try to keep you on the edge." he slipped a finger back inside, squeezing Kageyama's dick for effect, "for whole ten minutes..."

Kageyama's eyes widened. "No!"

"This is gonna be like a bad porno, baby. Where the safe words are 'yes' and 'MMMOOOORRRREEEE'." Kageyama scowled at him, besides the fact he knew Hinata was joking, he still pouted.

"Just get on with it."

"Yes Sir!" Hinata paused, "Whoops, thats safeword doesn't count that time." he chuckled and Kageyama rolled his eyes Hinata's face turned into a shit eating grin. And then Kageyama's face was smooshed against the pillows, his ass up in the air. His legs where shaky and he glared back at Hinata for only a second before, the orange haired teen placed a small kiss to his hole, before looming over his back. Kageyama swallowed, he felt Hinata's hand envelope his own before he felt his boyfriends' hot member pushing against him. Hinata pushed in slowly, he hadn't Looked to big, but now that he was pushing inside, Kageyama felt like Hinata was some kind of well endowed body builder. Kageyama shook the thought from his head. Trying to ground him self as he was penetrated. He forced himself to relax. He had agreed, hell even asked for this dammit!

Finally Hinata was fully inside, circling his hips until the dark haired male's hole loosened a little more. Kageyama let out the most deeming mixture of groan and keen. He felt slippery inside and out, and there was something 'inside of him. He broke out into quick little breaths. The reality of what he was doing catching up to him. He could feel everything! The thick cock inside of him, hovering over his prostate, the soft curls at the base of Hinata, that brushed against his ass, the scrape of Hinata's nails, as they traced frustrated lines down the back of his shoulders.

"O-oh kay,m-move." he took a deep breath, a felt the hardness inside him stir to attention, his insides resumed the previous state as Hinata slid out, and then back in, and the stretch was back, a snug fit, and he chirped out a plea. Hinata took this cue as a good sign, and repeated the action, as he reentered, he pushed hard up into Kageyama, slamming hard into his prostate. 

"Hah! UHn~" The dark haired male could even grasp at being angry for Hinata's rough treatment. He tugged at the bindings, and arches his back. Hinata slid in and out slowly, making a rhythm that went by as fast as his spike. Kageyama's tip was leaking, and it would only ooze more when the hard spot inside him was struck. Hinata reached out and squeezed the base of Kageyama's dick with his hand. "H-harder!" Kageyama pleaded, Hinata bit his lip. Hoping is boyfriend would like this. He pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in. Jamming himself as far in as he would go.  
Kageyama's walls fluttered around him, and he felt lightheaded. Instead of pulling out again, he remained seated. Kageyama caught on too late what the orange haired boy was planning, when Hinata thrust up over and over again, not even pulling out. Kageyama's nerves where set on fire, and he clawed at his own elbows. "U-untie me!" He moaned, and Hinata complied. The black haired male instantly reached back, wrapping his arms around the other athlete's shoulders. Sitting back on his boyfriends cock. 

"Uhn Uhn, H-hinata!" He sighed out, the boy squeezed his boyfriend around the middle, holding him against him, and thrusting up harshly. Shoving Kageyama up, bouncing him on his dick. "S-so Deep!"

Hinata laved his tongue over Kageyama's deltoid. The hard flesh in need of a good massage, the way the muscle was pulled taught under the skin. Kageyama let himself be manhandled, lolling his head back, eyes lidding. Hinata felt the black haired male starting to tremble. Kageyama's stomach flipped, it hurt, Hinata sunk somehow deeper, thrusting erratically,he was hitting something painfully inside Kageyama. Only it didn't make the Setter recoil, he welcomed it, he couldn't shake the want to have more, more of Hinata inside of him. He rocked back on his boyfriends cock, biting his lip harshly. His cock couldn't take much more, it swelled and leaked at the tip. Hinata took one more bite out of Kageyama's hard muscle and the latter screamed, Hinata's cock rocking solidly into him. He cried out as he orgasm rammed into him like a train, leaving his head spinning.  
Hinata stopped his thrusting, lowering his boyfriend down onto the bed and watching him with bright wide eyes. Kageyama's vision was swam, but he could make out the awe in Hinata's eyes. He swiped a paw gently toward Hinata's face. "What're are you staring at?" he slurred, not quite having enough oxygen to add the usual venom to it. He glanced down to where Hinata's eyes where, his fingers fisted loosely around his cock, as another wave shook through him, stunting his breathing once again.

"It...It just keeps coming out.." he stared in wonder, Kageyama could feel another hot spurt leak out of him, and when Hinata pumped loosely his entire body jolted.

"Hn-Ah!" he fell back defeated, blindly grasping out for Hinata's wrist to stop him, toes curling. Hinata slowed til he was barely rubbing the other's warm sensitized skin.

"Sorry, too much?" Kageyama heaved a sigh, not letting go of Hinata's wrist, so the orange haired boy just offered him his hand. Kageyama squeezed it tight, finally coming down, breath coming back to him. Hinata squeezed his hand right back, jostling him a little, "dude."

"what?" Kageyama's voice was raw from screaming, his hair a mess and drenched in sweat. Hinata leaned over comforting his boyfriend back to him with the warmth of his body. Kissing his hair, and then licking the stripe of saliva leading down his chin back into his mouth, but leaving a chaste kiss in his wake. 

"Nothing, that just looked really intense." he leaned slightly on top of Kageyama, running his hand through his soft hair, and kissing his forehead and hairline. "was it good?"

Kageyama looked away, regaining his early prudeness, and sticking his tongue out at Hinata, who laughed and nuzzled his face into Kageyama's hair, a huge smile on his face.

"Well you're welcome." 

"hmph"

"I love you."

"....I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! all comments and kudos are so appreciated <3
> 
> check out my tumblr over here if you have any questions or whateves thats the place to go!
> 
> http://mcmilkthistle.tumblr.com/


End file.
